A New Man
by OrionTheHunter119
Summary: An Encounter to remember. With His latent potential unlocked Tsukune becomes a force to be reconed with. But with his new power can he control the beast that threatens to tear his mind apart? or will he be forever lost?
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun shone red through Tsukune's window bathing his face and causing him to stir slightly before shielding his opening eyes. His blanket fell to his waist as he sat up and looked around at his rather Spartan living courters. His eyes blearily rolled around the room till his memory booted up and a stray thought came to mind.

Looking to the calendar that hung over his bed he gasped at the note scrawled under the current date. _Today is our big project for class, I remember Miss Nekonome saying something about partners. I hope I can be with Moka for this one, though the other girls will probably all be fighting about it._ His thoughts drifted to his fellow high spirited friends and how they made every day an adventure for him. He truly was lucky to have such good friends though they could be ever overbearing.

Pulling himself out of bed he headed for the showers with his favorite yellow towel hanging over his bare shoulder, little did he know that through the window a certain Ice Woman watched from across the ally.

Mizore had gone to Moka's room which was (by luck or fate we will never know) directly across from Tsukune's. She had been there a good while and had kept watch for the last few hours, admiring Tsukune as he slept. Moka stood behind her with a slight blush as she sweat dropped at her friend's odd stalkerish behavior.

Moka turned away to grab some tea but a slight intake of breath from Mizore caused her to turn back to the resident stalker.

"Mizore what's wrong?" Moka asked in curiosity.

"Tsukune woke up," she replied in her soft monotone voice, "With no shirt on."

"Ehhh!" Moka's cheeks flamed red as Mizore moved out of the way so Moka could see. For a human he was rather well built with fine defined muscles that fit his frame oh so right in the eyes of the two on lookers.

While they were admiring him Tsukune got an odd feeling, like a pressure that was coming from the window.

One hand on the door knob to the bathroom Tsukune looked over at the window and saw the two girls. Moka (if possible) turned redder then she already was for being caught peeping while Mizore simply waved, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Tsukune sighed at the development and waved back earning a smile from Mizore while Moka hid behind her fists in embarrassment.

After Tsukune entered the bathroom Mizore turned to Moka a slight blush gracing her pale skin, "I can't wait till he comes out again." Moka looked at Mizore with fish eyes and stuttered out a "w-w-w-why?" The Ice Woman's eyes glinted when she replied. "He didn't take any clothes in with him." Moka promptly passed out.

Later that day during lunch time the whole gang found themselves hanging out on the roof of Youkai Acadamy. Moka and Kurumu sat to Tsukune's left while Mizore sat with Yukari on his right. The current conversation that permeated the group was of the regular string.

"I SWEAR! IF YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY TSUKUNE AGAIN IM GOING TO CUT YOU TO SHREADS!" exclaimed one Kurumu Kurono to a rather red in the face Mizore as she was currently busy rubbing her ample bosom along Tsukune's arm. She quickly released him and dodged left as Kurumu's elongated nails slashed at where she had once been. "You won't beat me." Mizore retaliated by simply freezing Kurumu inside a rather large chunk of ice before returning to her previous sport on Tsukune's arm.

Moments later a large pot materialized from out of nowhere and landed squarely on Mizore's head. This set off another round of "The Great Fight for Tsukune." The normalcy did not last though.

As Tsukune was busy trying to break up the current battle playing out on the roof he felt a chill run up his spine. The other must have felt the same sensation because as suddenly as the fighting had started, it stopped.

The feeling only grew as they looked around for the source of their discomfort.

"What's going on? What's this feeling?" Moka asked wrapping her arms around herself, she felt very cold and empty. Looking at the others she knew they felt the same.

"I feel like I'll never know another happy moment." Kurumu murmured falling to her knees with wide fearful eyes.

"Tsukune what is going on? What is happening?"

"I don't know Kurumu, but it can't be good." He replied looking everywhere for the cause of this very unsettling feeling.

Suddenly there he was. Crouching on the spires above them he sat, bandaged eyes gazing down at them.

Tsukune found the girls surrounding him on all side in what could only be described as a defensive maneuver.

The stranger jumped down and landed in front of the group, his black combat boots leaving imprints on the concrete underneath. They could all see he was dressed in the school uniform, with a few moderations.

The first was he had ripped the sleeves from his shirt and jacket exposing well-muscled arms while a single chain hung from his pocket and ran to the belt loop at his left side. He had long wild brown hair that hung down over his eyes which were not to be seen due to the dirty white rag that had been tied around them.

The thing that most stood out however was his right arm. It was tattooed from his fingers all the way up to his shoulder. The odd thing though was that they were not regular tattoos. Instead of lying black against his skin, the ink glowed vibrant neon blue before it faded to red then back again. The Skin of the arm was both red and green and looked like it had the consistency of rock.

Stepping forward he raised his hands above his head, showing he meant no harm on the group though they didn't drop their guard even for a second. The next step caused Murumu's claws to lengthen.

"I'm not here to fight." His voice was low and rocky and set them on edge

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked

The stranger looked blindly at him, "You." That one word was more than enough. Ice formed around Mizore's hands while the succubus growled low as she dropped her human image allowing her wings and tail to appear while Yukari pulled her wand.

"We won't let you!" Moka shouted.

"Damn RIGHT!" Kurumu yelled as she launched herself forward fully ready to land a killing blow. Just as her claws where inches from his throat the stranger swept out her arm with his own, sending the blow over his shoulders while Kurumu's momentum carried her farther into the strangers range of attack.

He brought his normal fist into Kurumu's stomach causing her to spit up blood onto the concrete as she momentarily hung off his fist before he brought his other, deformed, fist in and laid it across her head sending her barreling into the concrete wall where she laid still as stone, eyes still open.

Shocked at the quick defeat of her rival Mizore ran left, sending a rain of icicles at the guy who had obliterated her friend in two strikes. However with the forward guard gone he saw his opportunity.

His next movement seemed to stop time as he ceased being where he was and as suddenly as he had disappeared, he reappeared in front of Tsukune.

A half second stretching into eternity as Tsukune locked eyes with this dark man. Then the man buried his five figures into Tsukune's chest. Everything stopped as the girls watch the fingers of their attacker passed the flesh and bone of Tsukune.

He pulled his hand free of the gore and began walking away while the Mizore, Moka and Yukari all bent over Tsukune, cries of fear and pain spilling into the daylight clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurumu opened her eyes, squinting at the sudden painful burst in her head from the sunlight. Slowly she sat up cradling her bandaged head between her palms. She scanned the room and noticed all her friends had gathered and where sleeping in various arm chairs and sofas that where set among the offices furniture, well, all but one.

Kurumu scanned those in attendance and failed to find Tsukune. Her heart skipped a beat thinking that he had not stopped by to see her, till her gaze landed on the sick bed next to her.

Crying out and waking everyone else at the same time she rushed to Tsukune's side where she knelt down and took the hand that was resting on his chest.

Moka was the first to respond out of her sleep to Kurumu's cry.

"W-w-what happened here? Why is Tsukune hurt?" she asked through tearful eyes, knowing she had failed to protect him.

"After that guy knocked you out Mizore attacked, but he was too fast. One moment he was standing there, and the next, he had his hand in Tsukune's chest. Then he left. We haven't seen him even once after that. We even had Ruby look around for him." Moka wrapped Kurumu in a tight hug and Kurumu just cried all the harder into Moka's shoulder.

A slight stirring brought all the girls attention back to the injured party as Tsukune began to thrash about in his bed alarming everyone who saw.

Yukari ran out of the room screaming "NURSE! NURSE!" at the top of her lungs.

The writhing got worse as his body began to contort into unnatural poses, like he was a marionette on tangled strings. Lines of light began to appear on his face, chest and arms as he coughed up buckets of blood all over himself.

"OH MY GOD!" Moka shouted at the agonizing movements he made.

"Calm down, he is okay." They all turned to the voice and took in their breaths at the sight of the man who had done this to their Tsukune.

"What do you mean he's okay! Look at him!" Moka whimpered out.

He fixed her with his sightless gaze before walking over to the possessed Tsukune.

"Get away from HIM!" Kurumu once more lunged at the stranger but this time instead of hitting her he just side stepped her coming attack. As she crashed into the wall on the other side of the room he held out his hand and a flash of light shot towards the prone Succubus. On contact the light wrapped around her in a tight net effectively rendering her useless for the time being.

"I'm not here to hurt him or anyone else for that matter."

"How can we trust you?" Moka asked. "Last time you hurt him really really badly." Moka walked around and stood between Tsukune and the stranger. He looked at her and sighed in a way that slightly irritated everyone present.

They were brought back to the situation as Tsukune let out and agonized scream as his body went through another round of ill looking movements.

"All I did was awaken the power inside him, right now his body is struggling to contain that power."

Moka looked at the man, disbelief evident in her eyes. "What do you mean Power?"

"I mean that he is no ordinary Human, and at the same time is no Monster at all."

"Then what is he?" Kurumu asked from her rather uncomfortable position lying against the wall.

"He is a Demon." That statement rendered the room silent before they all cried out at the absurdity of the notion.

"Allow me to make myself clear. He is no normal Demon, but a Half-Breed. He is part Human and part Monster. They once ran rampant through the Feudal World. They were known as _Tenebris Custodes_. In Japanese it means Dark Guardians. I too, am one of these." He held out his right arm which appeared normal till it slowly changed into what they remembered from their previous fight, if it could be called that.

"We have the ability to change our bodies into our demonic image. Or we may keep our Human appearance. By hiding in the Human form most of our abilities are sealed away. But once we take our demon forms we are some of the most terrifying forces this world will ever know." He lowered his head then in what could only be grief.

"Our numbers however, have fallen to three. Myself, Lis, and one other named Abyssus. We were in a great battle that destroyed all but us three."

"What caused the battle?" asked Yukari as she and the nurse interred the room. The nurse placed her hand on Yukari's shoulder after looking at Tsukune and shook her head.

"I've seen these things before. There is nothing I can do for him." She then left the room, the girls where in bleak tears of despair and looked back at the man who sat oh so calmly on the edge of Tsukune's bed.

"There was a traitor among us who sought to take the world for his own. He gathered an army of and headed for the surface world. The rest of us had learned of his ambitions and went to stop him. The battle raged for a thousand years. The _Tenebris Custodes_ who lead the armies to take the world was Abyssus. He along with Lis, who lead by my side in stopping Abyssus was gravely injured and took refuge in this world. They both took the bodies of humans and recovered here on earth." He reached into his coat pocket and took out a cigarette and calmly lit it.

"They recovered for generations, their souls being passed down from one generation's body to the next. Abyssus is nearly healed and I have just found Lis. She is in the body of your young friend there. And I have awoken her power." Tsukune's harem couldn't take the carpet bombing of unbelievable information. Moka showed it by falling onto Kurumu's vacant bed with her head cradled in her palms.


End file.
